I Want to Play a Game, Hetalia
by The-Asian-Trio
Summary: 10 Nations, One Game, Who will survive, Who will die? Read to find out more. Rated M just to be safe. Written by Admin Korea. This will be continuously updated.
1. An Ally for an Enemy, The hanging trap

Kiku had been wandering the halls of a place hes never been, Where was he? He wasn't sure, all he knew was he had to get out of there fast. He turned the hall and saw a flashing light at the end. He ran down the light getting closer and closer. _What could that light be.. _he thought as he stepped up to it. TAKE THEM. The lights flashed, he looked at the 2 handles to the right and left of him. He shook his head not wanting anything to do with it, and turned back to leave. _BEEP_. "Huh? What was that..?" he whispered looking down at his wrist. He had a small watch on, and it was counting down. It was a bomb. He was forced to go back to the handles. Taking a deep breath his grabs a hold of them both. A light flickered on the computer in front of him. "Hello Kiku Honda. I want to play a game." Kiku looked at the puppet getting more worried, the puppet had raised a barbed wire noose. He couldn't understand why he had the noose in his hand. Suddenly 2 spotlights flashed on, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

In front of his way his dear friends, Feliciano and Ludwig. Tied up and gagged, with barbed wire nooses around their necks and on platforms which Kiku had control of. "Feliciano! Ludwig!" he screamed getting their attention the looked at him with fearful, pained expressions. The puppet on the screen started talking again. "Well isn't this a predicament. Your 2 Allies, about to die. But wait You can save them. Well. One of them. You have always been dependant on them, they would always help you when you needed it. But where were you when they need help? You never helped out when they needed it. So Which one is more of a help to you? You choose." The screen went black. "T-This is rediculas! There has to be a way to save both!" he began to panic looking back and forth between the two. Feliciano was shifting back and forth trying to break free of his bindings. Ludwig, not making eye contact with Kiku, he watched the other tied up shaking his head. They both knew only one would survive but couldn't bear to think of a life without the other.

There were two screens in front of Kiku that flickered on. He teared up looking at what was shown. Some of his happiest pictures of him with them. One side a picture of Kiku and Feliciano at the park smiling and having a great time. The other Ludwig and him doing origami. He couldn't bear to look at the photos, he lowered his head tears streaming down his face and onto the floor. There was no way he could choose one, no way. Ludwig had managed to get the gag out of his mouth and looked over to Kiku. "Kiku!" He yelled, Kiku opened his eyes wide looking up at the German calling for him. "L-Ludwig.." he muttered. "Kiku! You Better Save Feliciano!" He yelled again ad Feliciano looked over at him shaking his head no. Kiku couldn't believe what he was hearing, Ludwig was willing to kill himself to save Feliciano. "L-Ludwig! I-I cant!" He cried out looking back to the picture, then closing his eyes tight. "You Must! If You Don't.. Ill Kill You!" He glared tears flowing down his cheeks. Kiku just continuously shook his head. _What was he to do?! They were his best friends! _Feliciano was staring at Ludwig making muffled screams through his gag. Ludwig ignored every sound coming from the Italian. "DO IT!" He screamed.

Kiku looked down again crying, as he began to loosen his grip on the right handle. Feliciano Watched him a pleading muffle coming from him. "I-I'm sorry L-Ludwig-san..." he mumbled letting go of the right handle. Felicianos eyed widened and looked over at Ludwig as the platform below him fell. Its like it happened in slow motion, He couldn't look, all he could hear was Feliciano choking out a scream. Kiku looked up hearing a thud against the glass, it was Ludwigs body. It was hanging there motionless blood oozing down from his neck. Kiku was horrified as well as Feliciano. They heard a soft click and Kiku released the other handle, the noose and gag was taken off of Feliciano and he jumped off the platform, running straight to Ludwig. "L-Ludwig! No!" he sobbed looking up at his friend. "No! Please! Come Back! You cant Die!" He screamed tears flowing down his face. He reached up and grabbed his hand. "I-I cant go on with out you.. Please.. Come back to me.." He choked out.

Kiku walked to the door and entered the room. "F-Feliciano.. I-Im sorry.." He said walking over to his Italian friend. "No! Don't touch me!" he yelled pushing him away. "You Killed Him! How could you?!" he cried. Kiku didn't know what to say he just stared at him. Feliciano let go of the Germans hand falling to his knees. "He was the first friend I ever had.. And he's gone.." He mumbled wiping his tear stained face. "M-Mine too.. I-Im sorry.. He cared more about you than his own life.. Im so sorry.." he told him softly holding his hand out to him. Feliciano looked at his hand hesitating for a moment. He grabbed his hand, Kiku lifted his last friend up to his feet. As the walked towards the exit Feliciano and him looked back at The German. "Goodbye.." the muttered exiting the room.


	2. An Eye for an Eye, Venus Fly Trap

Locked in a room. Strange device attached to his head. One way out. Will he survive?

Hyung was asleep in the dark room he was placed into, he rolled his head waking up slightly at the clanging sound that was made from the device hitting the side of the chair. He opened his eyes slowly, it was dark, he could barely see a thing. "Huh..? Where am I?" he mumbled raising his hand to his face, but hit his hand on the bottom of the trap. "What the hell.." he felt around the device feeling the smooth bottom, he traced his hands up to the top brushing them by a spike. Hyung pulled his hand back, as a bright light turned on in the room blinding him momentarily. He closed his eyes until the lights dimmed slightly, opening them he looked down. He saw the trap he was in, he stared at it wide eyed seeing the many sharp spikes sticking out and pointing towards his face. "W-What is this.. Is this a joke..?" He looked around the room, searching for some sort of evidence that this was fake. Anything. "Yao? Are you messing with me?" Nothing just silence. "Kiku..? Kiku!" he was getting more worried when still all he heard was silence. "This cant be real.. It just cant be.. South? Yong! Anyone!" Nothing, no one was there just him. This was real.

He sat up in his seat feeling behind his head he realized the same thing in front was in the back. He still couldn't believe this was happening. _Who could have done this?_ He thought. _Why would they do this?!_ He noticed a small tape in front of him along with a TV to play it on. He grabbed the tape pushing it into the VCR. A small puppet appeared on the screen. "Welcome Hyung Soo.. I want to play a game." Hyung stared at the puppet, _How does he know who I am? What does he want with me_? Many things were racing through the Koreans head. "Through out your live you have always been so dependant on your Army, your nukes. But now you don't have any of it. You continuously threaten other with your military. Now the thing threatened is your life. Will you be willing to find the key to survive? Or will you Die? The choice is yours." The puppet said. Hyung looked around the room he couldn't see a key anywhere. "Where is the key.." He said looking back to the puppet. "Oh Let me give you a hint." The puppet said and it flashed to an x-ray of Hyungs head. He stared at the screen horrified. The key was located behind his left eye. "T-That's impossible! It cant be there! How would I even get it?!" he yelled in a panic. The puppet on the screen simply giggled before the TV shut off. A trap was slowly being lowered into the room, Hyung ran over to it and looked at what it held. A scalpel knife. "You only have 3 minutes to get the key. Good luck." The voice said over the speakers. Hyung heard a click and the timer on the wall started counting down from 3:00..

Hyung didn't know what to do. He looked at the knife and picked it up slowly. "T-This is Sick! Fucked Up Doll!" He felt tears starting to form in his eyes as he stared at the knife. It was the only way to get to the key. He kept thinking about his family, its all he had, not many liked him, but his family was always there. He raised the knife closer to his eye, grabbing hold of the device with his free hand. He pushed the knife into his eye slightly, hot tears running down his face as he quickly pulled it out. It was painful, almost unbearable, but it was the only way. He looked over at the timer, 2:22. He had some time. He pushed the knife into his eye again screaming out in pain, he was now blind in that eye and blood was mixing in with his tears. "D-Dammit.. I-I cant.." he cried. He tried to get the knife further into his eye but it hurt so badly, like nothing he has ever experienced. It was like someone set his eye on fire. He cried out and pulled the knife out of his eye. He covered his bloody eye his face damp from the tears and blood. Looking at the clock he was running out of time. Only 30 seconds left. He brought the knife back up to his eyes and cursed. "N-No! I-I cant d-do this.." he cried tossing the knife across the room. He sat down with his knees to his chest. "I-I'm sorry Yao.. I couldn't do it.. And I never wanted it to end like this.." he sobbed looking back at the timer as it slowly started to tick down from 10. He stood up cursing out at that puppet. 3 seconds. Hyung clenched his fists together tightly. 2 seconds. He closed his eyes preparing himself for whats to come. Click.


	3. Do you like Needles? The Needle Pit

The two Nordics were fast asleep in a room, a dark room. Mathias kicked his younger friend in his sleep waking him up. "Damn it keep your feet to youself.." Lukas groaned, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and began to look around the room. _Where is this place? This isn't my room.. And why was this idiot with me? _He leaned over his friend and shook him. "Mathias! Wake up!" he told him, he groaned in reply shooing his hands away from him. "Idiot! Get up!" he yelled pulling him up right. "What is it?" he asked opening his eyes. "I don't know. Do you know where we are?" they both stood up looking around the room. There was a big pit in the center of the room, it was also filled with needles. Avoiding the pit they walked around the room searching for an exit. "Lukas! I found a door!" Mathias grinned trying to open it. Lukas came running over to him relieved, they could get out now. Mathias twisted the knob several times before sighing. "Locked.." he said under his breath. Mathias leaned up against the wall and slid down it, sitting with his knees to his chest. "Looks like we are trapped." He said looking up at Lukas. "Oh really I couldn't tell." Lukas replied, he notices a Television across from them and walked over to it careful not to fall into the pit. He picked up the tape that was on a chair next to the television. "Mathias! Come here, I found something!" Mathias jumped to his feet and sprinted over to him. Lukas put the tape into the VCR. A small puppet appeared on the screen, the Nordics looked at each other then back to the screen. "Hello Lukas, Mathias… I want to play a game."

Lukas rolled his eyes thinking this was just some stupid joke that Mathias set up, but this was a bit to real to be fake. _How did he know who we were? What did he want?_ Many things began swimming through their heads. " Isn't this a party heh. You two have a history of hatred, always fighting and causing trouble. Lukas you cant stand this man, Mathias the same. Lets see if you can put all that aside and work together to escape this.." The puppet took a pause giving them time to talk. "Is this some stupid joke Mathias?! You think this is funny?!" Lukas yelled at the man. He shook his head, he had no idea whato was going on. "N-No! I swear!" he stuttered. "See that pit behind you? Yeah its full of needles. Lukas you must go in to find the key to that door. If you don't you both will die here. You have 5 minutes to find the key. If you don't find it in time a poisonous gas will be leaked into the room, killing you both. Will you prove you don't hate your friend? Only the marks on your skin will tell. Let the games begin." The screen turned to static and blacked out. The timer above the door starting its count-down from 5 minutes. Lukas stared at the screen, _Did that happen? Was I the only one who could save us? No it's a joke. This cant be real._ He glared at him, "Do you think this is funny? This sick joke!" He yelled at Mathias who looked at him fearfully. "I-I have no idea what your talking about!" he backed up. Lukas growled there was no way he would be the one jumping into that pit. He stared at Mathias and stepped forward. "L-Lukas..? What are you doing..?" he watched him raise his hands. With that Lukas closes his eyes and pushed Mathias off the edge and into the pit.

Mathias let out a pained scream when he hit the bottom, feeling a few needles jab into his skin right through the clothing. Lukas knelt down looking over the side, in that moment he knew this was a joke. "M-Mathias!" he cried out hoping he wasn't to hurt from the fall. He sat up in the pit wincing as he pulled out some of the vaccines that were sticking out of his arm. He didn't look back up at his 'friend' "H-How could you…" he whispered. He knew he would have to search through the pile of needles to find the key. It was a big pit at least 15 feet long this would be impossible to find, they would end up dying in here. "I-I'm sorry! I thought you were making a joke! I-I had no idea this was real!" he began stuttering feel bad he pushed him in. Mathias got on his hands and knees wincing as a few more needles stabbed into his legs and hands. The needles weren't to deep only a few inches he could reach down to the bottom easily. Looking closer the needles seemed to have some liquid in them. His eyes widened, the needles had a form of poison in them. He hissed in pain as he pushed his hand through the needles looking for the key. All Lukas could do was watch from above. "L-Lukas… I cant find the key!" he cried pulling some needles out of his skin and tossing them behind him. "You have to look! For us! Think of our family!" he yelled tears forming in his eyes. Mathias nodded tears starting to form in his eyes as well, mostly from the pain of the needles. _This really stings… I-I cant give up my family needs me and Lukas… _He began making his way down the pit. His hand brushed across something he lifted it up finding it to be another needle. "D-Damn.." he muttered going back to his search. He was feeling weaker from the poison, and started breathing heavily.

2 minutes left, Mathias still hasn't found the key. Lukas was having a hard time watching him suffer what he should have done. "I-Im so sorry.. I should be the one in there not you…" he said wiping the tears from his eyes. Mathias was at the corner of the pit and his hand brush something of an odd shape. It didn't feel like a needle. He raised his hand, again yanking the vaccines out crying lightly. "L-Lukas! Lukas!" He yelled as the younger Nordic looked down at him. "I-I found it! The Key!" he screamed standing up feeling some needles pierce his feet. "Ah ow.." he whined making his way to his friend, only 45 seconds. Lukas grabbed his friends bloody arm tightly making him wince again. "C-Careful.." he choked, He climbed out with Lukas's help. Mathias looked awfully weak, the poison was really taking a toll on him. "G-Go unlock the door save us.." he said softly. Lukas carried him and the key to the door. 10 seconds left. Lukas trembled with the key trying to get it into the door, it was difficult having only a few seconds to get it in. They had the key all they needed was it in the hole! "Come on! Lukas!" Mathias yelled causing Lukas to drop the key, just as the timer hit zero. They swallowed hard looking up at the timer. "N-No…" they both said as their heart dropped. There was a _shhhhhh _and a small green gas started making its way into the room. Lukas placed Mathias on the ground and hugged him tightly he was so scared. "D-Don't worry Lukas… It will be okay…" he whispered knowing it wouldn't be they both knew they would die here. "I-I'm so sorry Mathias… I never hated you… I love you…" he whispered back, They really did love each other like brothers. Mathias cried wrapping his arm around the younger one. "I know… I love you too… We will be in a better place soon…" he whispered starting to inhale the gas. His eyes began feeling heavy, like he was falling asleep. "L-Lukas… I… I'm so tired…" he mumbled. Lukas stared at him tears running down his face he wasn't going to let him die. "No! Not you! You cant die! Mathias! Do you hear me! Please!" he screamed shaking him, as Mathias's eyes slowly shut. Lukas stared at him continuing to hug him tight. "Im sorry! Im sorry!" he sobbed over and over again. He lost a friend and he was next. Soon after he started to feel sleepy. His eyes growing heavier. "So its true… It's like falling asleep…" he muttered closing his eyes.


	4. Come for the ride, Yao, The carousel

Yao awoke in a dark room, He groaned sitting up. "Hm.. Where am I,aru?" he looked around only seeing a door like structure with a bulls eye on it. He stood, "Hello? Is anyone here aru?" he said loud hoping someone would answer, nothing at least nothing at first. He heard some sounds coming from room next to his, coming from behind the bulls eye. He cautiously made his way to the door looking back and forth to make sure nothing would shoot out or attack him. It was safe for now. "Hello?!" He yelled, and heard a few sounds from the other side of the door. "Is someone there!" The Chinese man yelled again. "Aniki!" Yong screamed sounding distressed. "Yong! Is that you?! Where are you!" He leaned up closer to the wall trying to hear better. "I-I don't know! On something! We are tied up! We can't move! Help us!" He yelled in a panic, slightly relieved his favorite brother was there to save them. Or At least that's what he thought. The other Asians talked to each other all Yao could hear was cluttered talking. That all soon changed to panicked scared voices. A ding was heard and the two doors began to slowly open. Yao stepped back and watched them open, and saw just what his brothers were in.

He ran into the room and up to the jail like bars surrounding his brothers. His brothers were being spun around a carousel looking device, as they saw their brother they called out to him to save them. Yao looked around the cage; he couldn't find a way in anywhere. "I will get you out, aru! I swear!" he said to them hoping to calm them down. For a moment it did then a shotgun slowly lowered from the ceiling. All the Asians looked at it in shock, especially Yao. The gun was aimed to hit the chest of whoever was in front of it. They all watched Yao as he ran back and forth trying his best to find a way in even though he knew there wasn't a way. He heard static sound through the room, turning around he saw a TV light the room a bit more. It showed a small puppet on the screen, "Hello Yao Wang.. I want to play a game." Yaos eye twitched as he got closer to the TV. "What do you want with me, aru?!" he yelled at it, though he knew the puppet probably couldn't hear him. "You are here for a reason Yao.. You were not able to fend for yourself. You always needed help from others. You couldn't fend off the enemies to save your brothers. You lost Kaoru, Same for Yong, and Mei, Mali too. They were taken and you couldn't do anything, your weak. And your dear brother Kiku, Abandoned you. You couldn't even defend yourself against your brother. Let's just see how strong you are here." The puppet paused. Yao glared at the screen remembering those times when they were taken from him. "Not True! I Am Strong, Aru!" he yelled. "Let's put that strength to the test. See that shotgun over there? It is set to shoot whoever is in front of it. The ride will stop every minute for 30 seconds. You have a choice shoot them or save them. The catch? Only two may get off the ride. You must press the button in the box before the gun shoots. Who will you save? Who to you cherish most? Your decisions symbolized by the blood on your hands." The screen went back to static and then black. Yao turned around to face his brother swallowing hard he stepped up to the bars.

Yao stared at his brothers that passed; to him it felt like everything was in slow motion. He saw his brothers sitting there tied to a ride that four will die on. _How could I possibly choose.. I love them all so much.. _He felt some tears run down his face, as he thought about who he would have to shoot. As the Asians spun the ride became slower as if it could be stopping at anytime. Yao stood there watching, not much more he could do. He saw a box raise up from the floor to his right and saw there was a small button on the inside of it. It looked suspicious like he shouldn't put his hand in. _Your decisions symbolized by the blood on your hands._ What did that mean? He was uncertain and didn't want to find out. But he knew he would have to eventually. A squeaking sound grew louder ad the ride started to stop in front of him. He looked at who stopped in front of him and saddened. It was Mei..

Mei stared at the gun frightfully trying to squirm her was out of the chains holding her in place. "Y-Yao!" he said softly, the timer across from her started ticking down from 30. "Mei! I.." he couldn't even speak right he didn't know what to do his heart was beating like crazy, he didn't want to lose a sister. She stared at him with a pleading look, "P-Please save me Brother.." she begged. Yao looked at the button; he could only save two which meant the button would only work two times… He looked back at Mei who was in tears begging under her breath for him to help her. The timer was at 10 seconds, these seconds seemed to going agonizingly slow for Yao. He chokes out a soft cry and turned his head he could bear to watch. "I..I'm sorry.." he muttered and Mei sat there staring at her brother. "Yao! No Yao!" she yelled crying. The timer stopped and they heard the click of the gun. _BANG_. There was silence. No one said a word they all just stared at their sister a gun wound right through her chest. Yao looked back up at her muttering that he is sorry over and over again. The ride began to spin again with Mei lifelessly swaying back and forth with the ride. Yao couldn't take this he doesn't know if he can take doing that again. The squeaking sound came again, and slowly stopped. Yao looked up eyes locked with Malis.

He looked at the Chinese man scared, especially after seeing what he did to Mei, he was scared the same fate would happen to him. The timer started just like before. Yao shook his head, "Yao! P-Please don't kill me! I-Ill do anything!" he screamed tears flowing down his cheeks. Yao couldn't even look he stared at the ground then at the box. He moved his hand over to the box but pulled it back as if he was thinking about it. "Yao Please! Please!" he kept yelling at the man getting more and more panicked io the timer was getting closer and closer to zero. Yao couldn't. He loved Mali very much as he did Mei but… He couldn't he needed another more than him, as selfish as that seems he didn't care as much for him as he did the others… Yao wiped his tears away from his face, and hear the click of the gun. _BANG_. He clenched his hands together, hearing some of the other Asians cry out to him. "S-Sorry I-I can't, aru…" he sobbed trying to get a hold of himself. He was having a break down, he couldn't do this. The ride started up for the third time. And not soon after the dreadful squeaking sound came again. Yao slowly raise his head and his heart skipped a beat when he saw who was sitting in front of him. Kiku.

"Y-Yao-san.." he muttered looking at his brother with fear in his eyes. "K-Kiku! N-No.." he couldn't let Kiku die, not him. He was with Yao from the very beginning, Yao raised him from a child how could he kill Kiku… "K-Kiku I-I.." Yao couldn't make a full sentence he was crying looking at his brother. The timer starts a little late, Yao reaches through the bars as if he could reach Kiku and pull him out. He already killed two siblings he couldn't let Kiku die with them. Yao looked at the box beside him, he slowly places his hand in the box but pulls it out quickly. "Yao please.. I-I am truly sorry for everything… I didn't mean to hurt you…" he said as calmly as he could. Yao felt more tears run down his face, his heart beat picking up speed as he put his hand back into the box and pushed on the button. The Timer made a ding sound and stopped, but before Yao could pull his hand out a sharp spike stabbed his hand. Yao screamed in pain ripping his hand back from the box. Kiku stared at him tearfully and thankful. "Y-Yao-san.. Are you ok.." Yao nodded, it hurt him but it was the price to pay to save his brother. The remaining Asians all looked at kiku the best they could. That was one safe. He could only save one more. The ride began spinning again, and a few seconds later was stopped. The one sitting in front of him now was his last sister. Lein.

She didn't look at her brother right away she only stared down at her blood stained clothes. The timer starts. Yao looked at her, his last sister. He couldn't let her die but… He looked at the remaining Asians, Yong and Kaoru. If he saves her his two brothers will be killed, and they would know it. He teared up again unsure of what to do; he noticed another box rising from the floor on the opposite side as the other. Yao glances back at Lein and stared her. "L-Lein.." She looked up at him her eyes full of tears. "…P-Please.. I don't want to die.. Im scared Yao…" she said her voice jumping. Yao covered his ears, he couldn't stand this anymore he was at his breaking point. He wanted to take her place he wanted to be the one getting shot not them. Yao looked at the timer it was at 5 seconds. Yao couldn't even; he closed his eyes tight lowering his head. Yao! No! Please! That was the last thing he heard before that gun shot. _BANG_. He could no lover control the tears flowing down his face, he was trembling uncontrollably. The ride started again, he lowered his hands and kept his head down he couldn't. The ride came to a stop, Yao looked up. Yong.

Yong sat there, a usually happy-go-lucky person, now a trembling mess. "Aniki! Aniki!" he whimpered staring at his brother, he looked down crying. Yao stared at him "Y-Yong… I…" He started but was cut off. "I know you hate me… Just let it shoot me…" The timer starts. Yao couldn't believe what he just heard. _Does Yong really think I hate him?! No! _Yao sniffed falling to his knees. Yong looked up at him slightly. "Y-Yong.. I Don't.. I-I love you. Very much, aru.." he sobbed choking out the words. Yong looked at him in shock tears running down his face quickly. "W-What…" he looked at Kaoru then back to Yao. "I Don't Hate You! Why Would You Think That?! I Could Never!" He yelled covering his face with his hands. Yong took a deep breath. "Aniki.." He said hoping the other would look up at him. The timer was getting closer to zero only having 10 seconds left. Yao stood up about to press the button. "No! Don't!" Yong yelled making Yao freeze, he looked over at Yong. Yong sat there with a small smile, tears still running down his face. "I-I love you too… I always will… I'll be waiting for you…" Yao couldn't he fell to his knees again reaching his hand out to his youngest brother. _BANG_. Yao closed his eyes feeling his heart drop. "Y-Yong…" he mumbled. The ride began again and stopped shortly after with the last asian sitting there Kaoru.

His normal emotionless face was replaced with one of shock but yet relief he knew he would be saved but felt sorrowful for his dear brothers and sisters that died. Yao trembled frozen in his spot. "Teacher! Come on! T-The timer!" Yao snapped out of it upon hearing his voice, he stumbled a bit getting up grabbing onto the side of the box with his good hand. He knew what would happen when he pressed the button, he took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for it. He reached his hand in and pushed the button, waiting for the ding from the timer. The spike fell quickly and stabbed through his other hand, He hissed in pain ripping it away as well. "Thank you teacher.." Kaoru mumbled. The remaining two Asians were released of their binds and they stood up. Kiku and Kaoru looked at their dead sibilings and quickly looked away they couldn't bear to look any longer. Yao saw the door on the left open and quickly ran in to them, giving them both tight hugs crying onto their shoulders. "I-Im so sorry! Im so sorry!" he repeated over and over again. Kiku and kaoru nodded leading them out of the room. Yao refused to leave trying to break free and run back to his other sibilings, but Kiku and Kaoru kept a tight hold of him, Yao had completely broken down he just wanted his brothers back, but.. They would not be returning.


	5. Reverse Death? Reverse bear trap

Alone in the dark, In a place he has never been, Is anyone else here, Only time will tell… America was sitting in a chair asleep, turning his head to the side the side of the device strapped his head made a clanking sound, He groaned ignoring the sound and turned the other way only for it to happen again. "Whaaat..?" he growled not realizing his position, he sat up a tad opening his eyes only to see darkness. He was tempted to stand but decided against it, it was better to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. After a few minutes he still couldn't see "Hello? Dude, Anyone here?" he called out listening for any sort of reply. _Huh… Why am I sitting in a chair..? And what's this thing on my head..?_ He questioned lifting his hands. The strange device seemed to cover his bottom jaw, holding it firmly in place. Also being a head gear, tight enough that even he couldn't break. Suddenly the lights flashed on, Alfred quickly covered his eyes to avoid being blinded. "Ah… W-What the..?" he slowly uncovered his eyes looking around the room, it was a small white room just big enough to be a bedroom. He couldn't see the trap very well from the angle it was in but he knew it was there. "Hello?!" he called out again, noticing a small hole form in the wall. He walked over to the hole that was growing more into a rectangle, like the size of a TV. Which was just what came into view. Alfred watched it as it turned on to static. _What is going on here? _He thought looking at the screen as it faded. A small puppet was shown on screen, "Hello Alfred Jones… I want to play a game."

Alfred stared at the doll fearfully, this was too much like a horror movie. This couldn't be real, there is no possible way. He sat back into his seat hoping this was all a dream, he closed his eyes tight. "N-Nope… All just a dream…" he mumbled peeking out from one eye, he still saw that puppet sitting there on screen. He tried pinching himself, nope this was real. "A self decided hero aren't ya? I don't think so. You wanted your independence so badly, you wanted it but once you got it you didn't know what to do. You are a lost cause, you're hopeless. So hero, let's see just how independent you are shall we? Let's see if you are able to get the key to your survival. See the trap you have on is my specialty a reverse bead trap. It will rip your jaws right apart isn't that fun? And you only have 3 minutes to get the key and get out, do you have what it takes? Heh well, let the games begin." The puppet chuckled as the screen went back to static and finally shut off. _What! Who does this guy think he is?! And what does he mean?! _So many questions reeling through the Americans head, but was all silenced as he heard the sound of a door opening. Alfred turned his head and saw there was a open door, he stood up and heard a click. It was the device, he now only had 3 minutes to find that key. He ran over to the door and as quickly as he got there he froze. There strapped to a table was Arthur.

Arthur was gagged and strapped at his head, wrists and ankles. "A-Arthur!" He screamed running over to the Brit. Arthur didn't respond, _W-Was he dead?!_ Was Alfred's first thoughts, tears forming in his eyes. He quickly took the gag out of his mouth feeling relieved that he was still breathing. "A-Arthur wake up! Come on!" he said shaking him, Arthurs eyes fluttered open and he stayed still in a daze. He glanced over at the American and his eyes quickly went wide. "A-Alfred! What is that!?" he looked panicked; Alfred explained to him what the puppet told him. "Well find the Bloody key!" he yelled wanting him to be safe. Alfred looked around the room only to find a tray full of surgical knives and such. "I-I don't see anything!" he said looking at the tray then to Arthur. "Come now! It has to be somewhere!" he replied staring at him worriedly. Alfred unbuttoned Arthurs shirt hoping what he thought would be there, "W-What are you doing?!" Arthur screamed struggling to get out of his bonds. "oh no…" America whispered, there on Arthurs chest was a large X. _That puppet is sick! T-This is twisted!_ Alfred cursed to himself, Arthur watching him unknowingly. "W-What..?" he asked, he wasn't able to look at his chest being strapped down. "T-The key… I-Its inside your chest…" he said a few tears running down his cheek, he couldn't hurt Arthur not him.

Arthur's mouth opened unsure what to say, it was inside him? But that would mean in order for Alfred to live… Arthur would die. Arthur swallowed hard. "Do it." He said sternly trying his best to fight back tears. "W-What…" Alfred couldn't believe him, he was joking. No way did he hear that right. "Do It! I'm telling you! I want you to survive! I don't care what happens to me!" he yelled at the other, Alfred was taken aback he looked at the tray. "B-But I…" he started, picking up one of the knives, He only has about a minute and a half left. Alfred started crying and chucked the knife to the side. "No! I-I can't! I love you to much!" he cried, stepping up beside him. "Alfred! No! Grab that knife!" Arthur choked out tears starting to run down his face. Alfred saw the man struggling, and grabbed his hand gently. "N-No I can't.. I-I can't d-do anything to hurt you.." he sobbed quietly, kneeling down getting closer. "Alfred I don't care! I-I can't let you die! Not here! Not now! Please!" he begged, holding Alfred's hand tightly. "I-I'm sorry… I wish I could have been better, b-but I tired…" he looked down avoiding eye contact, Arthur continued to cry out telling him to kill him, he couldn't imagine living without him he was all he had in the world. "P-Please A-Alfred Don't do this!" he sobbed voice cracking several times. Alfred stood up sensing his time was almost out, these were their last moments together. "Arthur…" he said softly tears running down his face. Arthur looked at him crying uncontrollably he couldn't even at this point, he wanted anything but this, Not Alfred anyone but him.. "I-I love you… And always will… Remember me when Im gone alright…" he whispered, "Alfred! N-No! Don't! You Bloody Git Don't!" Arthur screamed, "I'll be waiting for you…" he said and with that the timer on his headgear buzzed. Arthur closed his eyes tightly screaming out to him, the sound of bones cracking came next, and Arthur felt blood splatter onto his face. "A-Alfred!" he sobbed, feeling his hand go limp in his and fall to the ground along with the rest of the Americans body. "A-Alfred no… P-Please come back! Y-You can't leave me…" he cried. With that the family Arthur once knew was shattered. This was game over.


End file.
